Microcosmos
by Ashril
Summary: Colección de Drabbles escritos para los retos semanales de la pagina de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball" Reto 5: Mientras Tanto
1. ¿Qué pensarían?- Shenlong

Drabble para el reto de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball"

* * *

 **¿Qué pensarían?**

* * *

"Es solo un cuento de niños", "una absurda leyenda", "no deberías perder el tiempo en eso", dijeron algunos científicos amigos de su padre cuando inició sus investigaciones sobre aquel misterioso objeto que encontró en su ático. ¿Qué pensarían ellos al tener de frente a la majestuosa criatura que se extendía en lo ancho del oscurecido cielo? ¿Qué pensarían al saber cuántas vidas cambió?, cuántas recuperó. ¿Qué pensarían aquellos escépticos al escuchar aquellas palabras, "Yo soy Shenlong, ¿cuál es tu deseo?"?

* * *

Algo cortito que no iba a publicar xD pero gracias a Dev y Schala lo hice, espero les haya gustado y se haya entendido el mensaje que quería transmitir (?)


	2. Sangre fría- Demonios del frío

_Colección_ _de Drabbles de los retos semanales de la pagina de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"_  
Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Microcosmos**

* * *

 _ **2**_

* * *

 ** _Sangre fría._**

* * *

Hielo, seguro eso era lo que corría por las venas de cada uno de aquellos seres. ¿Cómo era posible que perteneciendo a diferentes universos y diferentes tiempos compartieran la misma maldad? ¿La maldad realmente es parte de su genética? ¿O es que el frío de su sangre no les permitía albergar sentimientos cálidos cómo la bondad, la sinceridad, el amor, la lealtad, la compasión?

Perversos, astutos, manipuladores, crueles, la maldad en su versión más pura, esos son los demonios del frío.

* * *

Rw Plis (?)


	3. Padre

**Padre**

* * *

—Ah por cierto —dijo la mujer mientras se colocaba la blusa que minutos antes había salido volando por la habitación—. Vas a ser padre. —Le soltó sin darle importancia, como si le estuviera informando que el día era soleado.

"Padre", una palabra prácticamente inexistente en el vocabulario de Vegeta y que carecía de significado.

Ocho meses después, regresó de uno de sus acostumbrados viajes por el espacio y se encontró con la mujer rubia más emocionada de lo habitual.

—¡Vegeta, por fin has vuelto! ¡Mira a quién tengo aquí! —Se acercó a él con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos—. Bulma necesitaba descansar así que lo estoy cuidando por ella. —Le descubrió el rostro y mostró un pequeño bebé.

Vegeta se quedó parado ahí sin decir nada. El bebé se veía demasiado débil y pequeño. Observó un pequeño mechón morado en su cabeza, el ceño fruncido y unos ojos azules mirándolo con curiosidad. —Mira, Trunks: él es tu padre. ¿No te parece un hombre muy apuesto? Seguro heredarás su porte...

Vegeta siguió su camino ignorando a la mujer que seguía parloteando sin cesar. "Padre", nuevamente esa palabra hueca y sin significado. Significado que comenzaría a aprender después de pasar un año con una versión mayor de su hijo y que con los años iría formando parte del hombre en el que se terminaría convirtiendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer = D


	4. La pregunta

_Para el reto de por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball : Resume la relación de tus personajes favoritos en 100 palabras._

* * *

 **La pregunta**

* * *

Jamás se habían considerado intimas amigas; sin embargo, mientras tomaban un café observando cómo sus hijos jugaban, Milk se atrevió a preguntar lo que tantas veces había rondado por su mente sin encontrar explicación.

Bebió de su taza y, aprovechando lo propició que parecía el momento, por fin lo hizo:

—Bulma, ¿qué fue lo que viste en Vegeta? Por más que lo pienso no logro entenderlo, él vino a la Tierra para matar a mi Goku además es grosero y...

—Es genial en la cama —puntualizó Bulma dando un sorbo al café, lo que dejó a la otra mujer perpleja.

* * *

Fin

* * *

100 palabras exactas, sin incluir titulo.  
Gracias Schala por el beteo xD espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Mientras Tanto

Reto: Un triangulo amoroso en 333 palabras.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO

* * *

El día era soleado y agradable, Yamcha se encontraba descansando en el gran balcón de la Corporación Cápsula. Suspiró con satisfacción, se puso las manos en la nuca y se reclinó hacia atrás. Frente a él se encontraba una jarra llena de limonada.

Cerró los ojos y rio para sus adentros. Su vida era realmente buena: era sumamente atractivo, un buen peleador, un famoso beisbolista asediado por las chicas, pero sobre todo se sentía sumamente afortunado por tener como novia a una de la chica más inteligentes, sexis, influyentes y ricas del planeta. No entendía qué había hecho para merecer tanta dicha, pero sin duda lo agradecía.

Sí, definitivamente su vida era casi perfecta, no podía decir perfecta pues aún tenían la amenaza de los androides sobre sus cabezas, pero no debía preocuparse mucho, después de todo aquel chico del futuro ya los había puesto sobre aviso.

Bueno, aún faltaba bastante para eso así que bien podría disfrutar de unos días de descanso en la mansión de su amada novia disfrutando de todas las comodidades que la vida tan generosamente le había ofrecido.

De pronto se puso serio. Llevaban muchos años juntos, quizá era momento de dar el siguiente paso. Admiraba a Bulma en todos los sentidos, esa mujer era única. Gracias a ella, él había logrado superar sus miedos, sin ella tal vez continuaría siendo solo un bandido, así que ¿por qué no? Claro, lo difícil sería convencerla; estaba seguro de que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto del matrimonio.

Tal vez esa noche se lo pediría. Giró su rostro hacia el cielo y nuevamente cerró los ojos; una enorme sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios.

Estaba tan absorto en su pensamiento en aquel balcón que no notó a su novia quien caminaba abajo con paso firme justo a sus espaldas, pero en dirección contraria, hacia la cámara de gravedad que se encontraba en su patio. En sus manos cargaba una caja de primeros auxilios y sin vacilar entró en la nave.

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

N/A: Como siempre gracias a Schala S por el beteo =D y bueno este es el reto me costo para que quedaran las 333 palabras siempre o me sobraban o me faltaba pero bueno es lo que salio, espero les guste. El triangulo esta aunque a Yamcha le pase desapercibido.


End file.
